


Fourth of July

by WaitingForJudgment



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: There was a Bald Eagle in her front yard. Typical. Fourth of July and the bloody American’s down the street thought is was the height of humour to spread the good ‘ole U. S. of A everywhere.
Kudos: 2





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ncisduckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisduckie/gifts).



> For ncisduckie.
> 
> This is just a bit of fun. No harm intended
> 
> Word challenge: Eagle  
> Time Limit: 1 hour

There was a Bald Eagle in her front yard. Typical. Fourth of July and the bloody American’s down the street thought is was the height of humour to spread the good ‘ole U. S. of A everywhere. As she went outside to check if it was a statue or a picket, she noticed that every house on the street had been eagle’d and TP’d as well. ‘Right,’ she thought, ‘it’s time for an intervention.’ She headed to her next-door neighbour’s house. Plotting ways to get revenge. Met at the door by her neighbour Shirley, they sat down for a cuppa and planning. 

It was a good plan. Almost a year in the making. And everything had been _going_ to plan until the house for sale the next street over had a new family move in. A new family from the _United States_. Already there were rumours going around of a massive Fourth of July street party this year. It was a good thing personal fireworks were illegal here; or undoubtably it would be an even louder night ahead. 

Shirley, however, thought the idea of a Fourth of July party would be _amazing_ … even if not for the reasons the Yanks would be expecting.

“What if,” Shirley started, “instead of the _original_ plan, we just bring a bit of _Oz_ to the party!” She looked at Shirley in askance. “Goon bags, lamb, fairy bread, pavlova; it’s a bit too cold for singlet, shorts, and thongs, but we could still bogan up a bit. Get the whole street on it! Everyone was pissed after last year. That toilet paper was a bitch to get off after the rain.”

She started to get excited, “We could even return the favour this year. _‘it’s just a bit of fun. A tradition even.’_ Tradition my arse. But if they love it so much, it would be a shame _not_ to return the fun. Just their house of course…” Shirley grinned at her, and the two started to make rounds informing the neighbours of the plan.

This was it. The night of the Fourth of July street party. ‘Those Yanks won’t know what hit them,’ She thought with a grin. She dressed as bogan as she could: ripped jeans, flannelette shirt open over a dirty singlet, she forewent the thongs, it was nippy at night, and chose some Ugg boots instead. For her hair, well, what was the point of having a footy obsessed brother if you can’t borrow his headband-mullet wig for a night. That the wig colour didn’t match her hair made it even better. She picked up her box of goon and plate of lamb chops; and headed out to the party. Not even near the speakers, she could hear the music screaming _‘Born in the USA’_. 

As she got closer, she noticed more and more ‘bogans’ making their way to the party. Mullets galore, more than one case of XXXX and VB were making the rounds. Some, she noticed, had even braved singlets, shorts, and thongs. With a grin she moved closer and looked around to see Shirley. She eventually saw her by the music speakers and just as the last song ended ( _Take me home, Country Roads_ , typical), an anthem came on that caused perhaps the most noise yet of the night. _Working. Class. Man._ Ahhhh, good old Barnsey. Legend that one. With the number of camp chairs being put up around tables and food, it was really turning into an Aussie free-for-all. Some smart-arse even managed to find a portable Hills Hoist and was gleefully pegging goon bags to it for a rousing game of _Goon of Fortune_. 

She noticed the Yanks looking confused at the crowd, and they eventually managed to get back the music speakers… this time playing _‘Party in the U.S.A’_. ‘Well,’ she thought, ‘that might give the kids some kicks.’ She made her way over the party hosts, making sure to thank them for such a great night. At the uncertain response she got, she tried to make her point. “It’s just a _bit of fun_ tonight. Parties like these are a bit of _tradition even_ , for us Aussies.” She saw the light bulb click for them, and together they laughed. 

After that, the party became more of a blend than a war between the Aussies and the American’s. Cold Chisel playing after Bruce Springsteen and Delta Goodrem between Miley Cyrus and Beyonce; even if the volume had to go down after 10pm, thanks to a visit from the cops. The Yanks were taught the secrets of the goon bag, and the Aussies dug into the hotdogs and ‘crisps’. The party was a strong one, and by the time it finally wound down the cross had flipped. As families returned to their homes, and music wound down, everyone agreed it had been the best Forth of July party the street had had. 

That didn’t stop the teens from TP’ing the Yank’s house that night.


End file.
